Finding our Dad
by taylorlautnerforever
Summary: Edward left bella pregnant in newmoon and never came back. She died giveing birth to triplets. 132 years later, the triplets meet someone they never thought they would ever meet.
1. New moon

My name is Renesmee Carlie... Swan? I am only guessing because my mom died giving birth to me and I remember her calling me that. She was human not a vampire when she gave birth to us so she only survived an hour after we were born.

She told me that I had a father and his name is Edward Cullen but he left her long ago. She also mentioned that he is a vampire and that me and my brother and sister got some of his vampire genes and my mothers human ones too. We are a half breed between a vampire and a human.

She didn't have a normal birth you see, she gave birth to me and my brother Mason Anthony Swan and my sister Cassandra Abigail Swan in the middle of the woods in forks, her home town. The date was September 18th 2012.

when she saw us for the first time, she told us that we were special and that we each have a gift. I can show people my thoughts and memory's with just the touch of my hand. Mason can read minds and Cassie can borrow other peoples powers. What I mean is that if there is another vampire with a gift within 100 miles, she can use the gift until she is out of that gifts range. If she learns the gift it becomes hers forever. She so far has only learned mine, Masons, and some random vampires. Basically she can read minds, transfer thoughts and memories, and change her appearance.

We lived in a cave near forks for the first 2 years of our life, by then we looked to be about 8 years old and we began to think like we were teenagers.

Then we started traveling to look for our father since we couldn't really stay in one place any longer than a month since we grew really fast. There was no point to buy a house plus we weren't even old enough to.

After 6 years we still couldn't find him and we finally stopped aging. We were frozen at 17 forever. Right now we are 132 years old but we still look 17. We still have had no luck finding our family.

We have just earned enough money to buy a house in forks. we earned the money by working at a few places like restraunts and clothing stores. We are also going to go to high school for the first time. School already started so we will be going in the middle of the year. We start tomorrow. Today's date is October 16th 2144. Tomorrow will be a Monday.

Right now we are currently on our way to our new house. we picked it out online so we don't exactly know what to expect since the pictures only showed the front of the house. online it said that it house had 3 bedrooms so we each get our own room.

"Omg! I can't believe we are actually here!" I shrieked. I had been waiting for this moment for over 100 years and it was finally happening. I just wanted to have a normal life and start over. it has been really hard on Cassie since she began to think that our mothers death was all her fault. since Cassie was the first one out of my mothers wound she was the one who teared most of our mothers stomach up, causing her to bleed to death. I was really hoping that this would take her mind off of everything.

"Neither can I" mason agreed with me excitedly. After masons comment it became really quiet. all you could hear was the silent pounding of our feet on the forest floor. Cassie never really talks, only if she has to but even then she's really quiet. Me and mason both think it is because we are alone in the world and she thinks it's her fault that mom died.

"Does any one else smell that?" Mason asked breaking the silence. I sniffed the air but all I could smell were the pine needles on the trees and that outside smell that always makes me feel welcome.

"I don't smell anything." I said aloud.

Just as i finished my sentence, a huge furry creature leaped through the trees with a disgusting rusty and woodsy smell to it. we immediately stopped running and stared at the beast that was towering over us.

it growled a loud scary sounding growl which made me slightly scared even though we had an advantage against it since we were half vampires. it was also three against one.

all three of us got into a defensive crouch and we got ready to attach the creature and defend ourselves. The creature did the same. It looked like an over grown wolf.

About 5 other wolfs jump through the trees landing behind the first one, growling. Now, if we tried to attach, we would definitely not win. They started to circle us and i looked around franticly, waiting for them to pounce and end my life but nothing happened, they just kept growling. I was wondering if they were waiting for something, maybe for us to attack, but I wasn't planning on it anymore.

"What do you want?" Mason shouted at them. I bet he was reading their minds, trying to find out what they were planning on doing to us.

None of them responded, they just growled at us and kept circling. Then one of them jumped at me unexpectedly. I screamed as I soar through the air and hit a tree with my back.

I could smell the rusty smell of blood and I knew it was coming from me. My hand flew to my head and I felt the red liquid. instantly I heard more growling. i looked up to see mason and Cassie standing in front of me protectively.

my vision was already going dark at the edges and I just hope that we all make it out of here alive. maybe it was not a good idea to come back. all I could remember before everything went black was mason getting ready to attack them. With the last of the strength i had left, i said,

"mason, don't..."

I just couldn't stand to see him hurt.

_Masons P.O.V._

"Why did you do that to my sister?" I yelled at them.

I was getting ready to attach them and rip their heads off when I heard a whisper behind me. it was Renesme.

"Mason, don't..." those words stopped me in my tracks. Her soft, weak voice made me freeze in my place. I just couldn't attack them, not when she didn't want me to. she could be dieing.

The biggest one growled and the others echoed him. the same one that attacked Ren the first time stepped forward, ready to attack again but before he could make any more moves towards us, another one of the wolves stepped between us.

After growling at each other for a couple seconds, they broke out into a fight while the others just stared not knowing what to do.

Knowing that they were ocupied, Me and Cassie took the opportunity and knelt down next to Ren. She was passed out on the ground with a bleeding head.

_He's so gona get it._ The anger started to bubble up inside me again as i looked at my helpless sister, but i held it back. we needed to take care of her first, ill deal with them later.

Cassie shook her, trying to wake her up but she wouldn't move. I could hear her hart starting to slow down and I felt tears forming in my eyes. what if she was gone. What would we do now? i cant lie without her! i haven't even spent a day without her!

This was all because of those stupid wolves too! If they never came, none of this would have even happened. We would probably be already at the house and getting ready for bed.

Suddenly i noticed the scilence. I looked back to where the wolves were but they were all gone. I began to panic, what if they attack us from behind. i am not comfortable NOT knowing where they are. Seconds later about five humans with the same stench as the wolves came running towards us.

I stood up, blocking their view of renesmee.

"What do you want?" I asked them as they aproched. i dont care about how rude i was being, they dont need to be here.

"We just want to help." the oldest one said. i didn't know what to say. how do they know whats happening? how do they know someone is hurt? The oldest stops in front of me for a second before going around me and kneeling down in front of her.

_What does he think he's doing! _The anger is back and it takes control of me. I clench my teeth and grab him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him back. He falls onto his back, rubbing his neck which will probably have a make later.

"Stop!" I yell. _Why cant you just let them help, their just trying to help. She could die!_ I hear Cassie's thoughts shouting at me.

"Don't worry, we are gonna help you." The oldest looking one says to me. I look at him and i see inocence. should i let him help? Im having an inside battle between letting them help or not. In any other situation I wouldn't let them touch her but this is different. I know that if she doesn't get any help then she could die, and i cant let her die out here.

* * *

><p>YAY! I finally edited this chapter and the next chapter! so i decided to post this story on wattpad and i also decided to edit it. if you follow me on watt pad and find this story on there, you will get a better, edited version. also i will edit that version a couple days before this one so you wil get updates faster.<p> 


	2. Help?

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"CHAPTER: 2/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sam's P.O.V.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All we want to do is help and this kid wont let us. Its all our fault that their in this mess. we assumed that they were vampires and we went to kill them. shes dieing because of us, we have to help her. we protect the humans and even though we dont know if thats what they are, we have to help.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She is going to die if we don't help her." I tell him. I needed to say something to convince him and making him realize that she could die seems to work. He freezes for a second, as if thinking it over, before moving aside. He watches us carefully as we lift the girl and start for the house. He and the other girl follow us as we walk in silence through the thick trees.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where are we going?" the boy asks.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""To my house" I answer him simply.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok" he responds, seeming unsure. we reached the door and I let go of the girl making sure the others have a good grip on her. I pull my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door to Emily and I's house. Once we enter through the front door, the boys that were carrying the girl put her down on the couch. My brain works quick, going from attack mode to doctor mode in seconds.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jared? Go get Carlisle." I order him while i grab the girls wrist and feel for a puls. It seems normal to me but I have a strange feeling that this was not right. i look up to see Jared still standing there.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hurry!" i shout to him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But what about the treaty?" He says catching my gaze. What is he 5? I swear sometimes these boys are clueless. i wanted the treaty still intact but if I'm asking for carlisle in an emergency, it doesn't even matter.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""At the moment, it doesn't apply to him, but it still applies to the rest of those bludsuckers." i say to him in a rush not able to deal with his stupidity. When he leaves the room, i turn back to the uncontius girl. Before he is even out of the house i have given my next orders.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Leah, go get the thermometer." She looks at me with a scoul on her face before turning and walking into the kitchen. I don't know how a thermometer would help but I'm desperate to help so anything doctory, i will need.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OK." she answers without any comments. As Leah leaves it becomes quiet in the room. That is when the smell from the woods hits me again, Vampire. it wasn't a strong smell but i knew it was there. i knew it was coming from the 3 kids in front of me but how was it possible? they were bleeding. could it be an illusion or something? My curiosity takes over my mind. Why do they smell like vampires but they have a heartbeat and blood flowing through their veins? They are also warm. i think as i feel the girls skin.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you?" I asked the boy that strangly reminds me of that bloodsucker, Edwin i think.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you mean?" he asked before realization crossed his features.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""actualy, I could ask you the same thing."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You guys smell like vampires but you're... alive." I stated. he thinks for a second before averting his gaze.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's not important at the moment" he says looking to the uncontious girl on the couch.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you want to save her then it is" i warn him. It would matter though. although i just want to know because I'm curious, carlisle will need to know. he pauses for a second before taking a deep breath.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""half vampire and half human." he says, not looking me in the eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh" was all i could say. was he being serious? i have never even heard of his kind before.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"CARLISLE'S P.O.V.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was in my office when my flushed looking secretary came running in.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dr. Cullen! There's a boy here that needs YOU! Hurry! It seems urgent!" she says all in a rush.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok, I'm coming." i tell her while puting away the papers i was looking through a few seconds ago. A think smell drifts through the open door, Werewolf. What us a werewolf doing here? and why do they need me? i leave the suddenly unimportant papers scattered across my desk and rush out of my office.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! Thank god! Dr. Cullen! Hurry, we really need you at Sam's place!" A boy that i recognize to be from Sam's pack says. I nod my head before turning to my secretary at the sound of her voice.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You need someone to fill in for you, you cant just leave the office!" She says sounding frazeled. Is Dr. Brood in today? its sunday, of course he's not!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mrs. Malson, can you get Dr. Brood to fill in for me, I'll be back soon, i promise." i tell her before quickly running at a fast human speed to my office to get my medical case. As soon as I was outside Jared led me through the hospital, to the woods next to the hospital, and then to Sam's. I hesitate at the border as i remember the treaty. If he's telling me to come over then it must be really important. he must not care about it at the moment.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What about the treaty?" i asked him as we run just to be safe.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It doesn't apply now, so hurry!" With that, i push my legs to go faster and i follow him all the way to sam's when we get to the house I stop outside the door, making sure The boy went inside first. I didn't want to go first, i don't even know what is going on.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sam's P.O.V.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm back!"Jared shouts as he walks through the front door with Carlisle right behind him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happened?" carlisle asks as he sees the girl. He rushes over, taking my spot next to her. He kneels down, and examines her. i hesitate before answering. what was i suposed to tell him?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um... Quil attacked her and she got thrown into a tree. she went unconscious minutes later. shes half human and half vampire." i say, trying to explain the situation as best i could. i dont even know everything whats happening right now..p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hmm...ok," he says before turning around and shoving everything from the coffee table onto the floor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Help me lift her," he tells me. by now, no one but her friends were left in the room. i lift her with him off of the couch and onto the now cleared off coffee table.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""she seems to have lost a lot of blood and she might need stitches..." he says aloud.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is she gonna be ok?" seth asks, walking into the room.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, i think so."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He nods with sad eyes. Why was seth sad about this... he stopped quill from attacking her again, and he's asking if shes ok. The way he looks at her, I know that look anywhere. He imprinted on her!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yay! i fixed this chapter! it was harder to fix than the last one and every chapter gets harder to fix and more confusing than the last but I'm trying!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Anyway, i fixed two chapters in one night! Yay!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


	3. Imprint

Sam's P.O.V.

I can't believe Seth imprinted on her! She's half vampire! She's our enemy! Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him but now I'm gonna have to talk to him and make sure I'm right about this.

"Someone go get a wet paper towel and a dish! Her hart is slowing down because she is losing too much blood!" Carlisle called out.

Seth ran into the kitchen coming back seconds later with the items. I watched as Carlisle carefully turned Renesmee over so that he could see her back. He started to clean her wounds.

"Let's give Dr. Cullen some space." I said, pushing them toward the door.

Once they left I started asking, "how bad is it? Do you have to stitch her up? Will she make it?"

"I don't know," was the reply I got.

~2 hours later~

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Renesmee is still asleep. She reminds me of Bella. Looking at her, the other girl looks almost exactly like Bella. Maybe they are somehow related to Bella, but how are they related? Maybe she had kids. But how would the kids be half vampire? Everyone knows that vampires can't have kids. The boy looks like Edward's twin. Are the three of these kids related to each other? I'll ask later. I wonder if these kids really are Bella's. Who is the dad? Could it be Edward…impossible…but…oh Renesmee is starting to wake up, I better go see her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore but other than that fine. Who are you"

"Dr. Cullen, where are you sore?"

"The whole back half of my body. My head is the worst… what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Ummmmm….. I was thrown against a tree by a huge wolf."

"Ok, your whole back half of your body was covered in cuts and bruises….."

"Was?"

"They seem to have been healing quite quickly"

"Oh… how long was I out?"

"2 hours"

"Wow!"

"You're awake!"said the boy that looks like Edward with the girl that looks like Bella trailing behind.

"Yup" Renesmee said in a chirpy voice.

"Can she go home, doc?" Mason asked me.

"Yes, but wait for Sam to come back," I said.

"Sam?" Renesmee asked, with confusion in her voice.

"One of the boys who helped you." I clarified.

"How is she?" Sam asked as he came in the room.

"Sore, but ok. Do you think someone can bring these kids home?" I asked him.

"Sure..…ummmmmm… Jacob?"

"Fine" I said. Seth would've been my first choice though Jacob is a good man. Just has a bit of a temper.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah" The shout came from down the hall.

"Could you bring these kids home?"

"Sure…... Let's go" Jacob said. You could hear the eye roll. He walked over to Renesmee and carefully picked her up.

I should probably check-up on her tomorrow before school.

"Is HE coming to?" Jacob asked hoping I wouldn't.

"Yup." I said before Sam said I'm not.

He walked out angrily. A few seconds later I heard the car door slam. I quickly ran outside and got into the van.

Time skip

Cassie's P.O.V.

It's now about 5:30 in the morning and I just heard something in my room. I'm scared. I'm turning the light on in 3…. 2….. 1! Oh my God! I swear I just saw Dr. Cullen in the corner of my room! There's nothing there now but know I saw something there. I'm probably just dreaming. Yeah I'm just dreaming. I reached under my pillow and pulled out a picture of my mom with my dad. They look perfect together. I'm glad I don't know my dad. He's such a jerk for leaving mom. He left her for me to kill her. I'm freak who killed my own mother. What kind of child does that? It's all my fault she's dead. I shifted in bed so I could see my neon red clock. 6:57….. Almost time to get up for school. I bet Renesmee already has my outfit picked out for today. I can only hope it's nothing to …renesmeeish.

Brrrrrrriiiinnnnggggg! Brrrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg!A chorus of brings erupted from the 3 bed rooms. Ugggg…..Time to get up.

"Cassie? Are you up yet? Get up! Here's your outfit and don't complain." Why does she have to be such a morning person?

I quickly got out of bed just as Ren walked into the room.

"Hey! Yay, you're up…. Ok what do you think of your outfit?"- She said holding up navy blue supper skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that says, "watch out, I bite" with fangs under the "I bite" part.

"Cool." I said quietly at least it's not pink, plus black is my favorite color. It has always been my favorite color because it was my fault my mom died. I guess you can call me Goth.

"Alright get dressed and meet me in your bathroom so I could do your hair and make- up."

I didn't respond.

As soon as she left I slipped on the clothes without any thought and headed for the bathroom. The second I was in the bathroom I was being shoved into a chair. I didn't fight back because I knew it wasn't worth it. By the time she was done I had my hair up in a high pony tail and my mascara was perfect. There was 10 minutes till we have to leave for school and I need to eat. The very first thing I saw when I entered the kitchen was Mason stuffing his face with a strawberry pop tart. Eeewwwww!

"I know school food is gross but you don't have to stuff your face with the 'good' food" Ren said entering the kitchen at a fast pace.

"Whatever" Mason mumbled.

I got a chocolate chip pop tart out of the cabinet and started to pack my backpack with school supplies. When I was done I followed Mason and Ren outside. We had to walk since we don't have a car but we all enjoy walking. It was silent.

I wonder what school will be like. I hope it's not as boring as everyone says it is…cool, I think I just got 2 new powers! I just need to learn them…wait….. Whose powers are these? We just entered the school parking lot and I can smell … 5 vampires. I looked around, frightened. But I didn't see any vampires. They are probably just some nomads. Hopefully. I will need to keep a lookout.

Thanx to Princess101855 for helping making this chapter better! go read some of her stories!


	4. First Day

**Thanks for reading my story. Please review because every time I get 1 review I will write 100 more words for my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

_**Cassie's P.O.V.**_

Everyone was staring and everyone's thoughts were on us.

_The new kids are hot!_

_They're like the Cullen's, HOT!_

_I wonder if that girl would go out with me._

_Why can't I look like THAT?_

Some thougts were worse.

Finally, we reached the doors of the school. I pulled the handle to the office and walked in first. I paused so Renesmee could talk to the receptionist for me.

**"Hello, were new here and we would like our schedules." **Renesmee said smiling sweetly.

**"Ok, Names" T**he womans fingers huvered above the keybord.

**"Renesmee Carlie Swan…" **Ren motioned to Mason.

**"Mason Anthony Swan…." **Then she motioned to me.

**"and my sister, Cassandra Abigail Swan" **

**"Ok, give me a minute, I need to print it out…."** She paused while typing something down on the computer.

**"Alright, here you go." **She said handing Ren the papers.

**"Thank you." **Ren said to the recipinist before turning around and pushing through the doors to exit the office. The second the door to the office closed, Ren started comparing schedules.

"**EEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!" **She shreeked while jumping up and down.

**"Calm down! We have enough attention as it is." **Mason said shushing her. Of corse Ren ignored his comment and kept shreeking.

**"We all have 1****st**** period French and 8****th**** period gym together!" **she couldn't contain her exitment and kept jumping up and down.

**"cool now lets just get to class already." **You could tell he was anoyed. He was trying to be the responcible one out of the three of us.

**BBBRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG! **The bell rang just then.

_**Mason P.O.V.**_

As soon as we entered the classroom, the thoughts of the students all hit me like bombs. All of their eyes were on us. I only half expected this. The thoughts that were the loudest were this huge muscular kids in the far back. His thoughts were practically screaming at me.

_WOAH! NEW KIDS AND THEIR ALL HOT! THE GOTH GIRL LOOKS PRETY INTIMADATING BUT I BET I COULD TAKE HER! OMG! THAT'S WEIRD! THEY SMELL LIKE VAMPS BUT THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE. WHATEVER!_

How does he know we smell like vampires? Just then the smell hit me…. Vampire. I looked around and found that the smell was coming from the muscular kid with the loud thoughts. Oh great. What are vampires doing in school and what is wrong with his eyes. They were a golden color instead of a bright crimson color like all of the other vampires we have met. I looked at my sisters and it looks like we were all thinking the same thing.

"**Would you like to introduce yourselves?" **The teacher said interupting my thoughts of panic.

"**ummm….sure?" **Ren asked it like a question.

**"This is Cassie, Mason and I'm Renesmee or Ren."**

"**Thank you, now go sit down in any empty desk." **I scaned the rows of desks till i found some empty ones in the far back of the class. uh oh! There are only 3 empty seats and one of them is next to the vampire. I need to sit next to him so if he attacks someone it will be me, I would get hurt not Cassie or Ren. Maybe I could even read his thoughts and learn more about him and why his eyes are red and not a deep crimson.

I quickly walked to the seat next to the vamp and sat down. Cassie and Ren followed behind me and sat in the empty table next to me.

**!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Knowing about vampires

****Sorry I didn't update for a while. When I got all those reviews I decided to update as fast as I could, but since I had no school this week I was busy. First, on Monday, I went to the beach all day with a few of my friends, then, on Tuesday and Wednesday, another one of my friends came over and we had a sleepover, then today I went to the beach again with another one of my friends. So sorry again and I hope you like it.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed my story. I love reading the reviews. Please review again!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Masons P.O.V.<em>**

The class is almost over and the only information I got from this 'kid' was that his name is Emmett Cullen, he loves video games, and he really wants to take Cassie down. This vamp was really gona kill me not physically but mentally! The bell for 2nd period rang. The vamp next to me got up from his seat and left. Soon the only people in the room were me, my sisters, and the teacher.

The last 3 periods went by fast and we haven't met any other vampires but I know there are more here. I can smell them. There are at least 4 more. Hopefully we don't meet them. Its lunch time now and we are waiting in line for our lunch. The lunch here smells horrible. It has a rusty smell so I'm not looking forward to eating it. I was expecting this. People that I have talked to before told me that all schools have horrible food. But I had to buy this any way to look normal. We didn't want people knowing that we are half vampire.

_**Cha Ching! **_The cash register screeched snapping me back to reality. '

"_**That will be 5 dollars."** _the lunch lady said looking at me in a trance. I automatically reach into my pocket without thinking and handed the money to the lady behind the register. I smiled my crooked smile at her before I follow my sisters to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. The stares are at least starting to die down. I sat down in the closest seat to me at the moment. Ren and Cassie sat on both sides of me. They started picking at their food.

**"This looks so discusting." **Ren said without any enthusiasm.

The doors to the cafeteria suddenly open and automaticly knew who entered the cafetiria, the vampires. We all turn around to get a better look at them. The very first person I see is the boy that was in our first class, his arm was around a girl with blond hair. Behind them was another girl, she looked like a pixy because she was so small and she had short black hair sticking out in every direction. There was a boy holding her hand. He looked pained. The last vampire had bronze hair like Renesmee. I watched them as they sat down at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. They wouldn't stop staring at us since they walked through the door. What's their problem? I looked at my sisters and we all turned back to our food. Renesmee took a bite of the green slop on her tray.

_**"Ew, this tastes worse then it looks!" **_she screached while making a face.

_**"All school food is discussing Ren, didn't you know that?" **_I said acting innocent_**. **_I didn't tell her about that fact before hand cus I wanted to see her face. She gave me an evil glare. _I will get you back for this; I might get food poisoning and die! _I snickered; she's always been such a drama queen and it was so funny to see her act like one.

**Brrriiiiinnngggg! **The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. The three of us got up and throughout our untouched food. I looked to were the Cullen's were standing by the door to the cafeteria. I groaned, they were all still staring at us. We started walking in their direction.

_Why do they smell like vampires but look like humans?_ The boy with the blond hair that always looks like he is in pain, thought.

_Should I ask the girl for a match now? I know I will win. They could come over our house ._The boy from our class thought.

_I wonder what Carlisle will know about this._ The boy with the same color hair as me and Renesmee thought.

I couldn't listen to anyone else's thought because we were already by the door. The kid from our class was blocking our way.

"**Excuse me." **I said trying to get passed him.

"**Want to come over our house today?" **the boy blocking the way said.

"**No." **I said.

"**Come awn, Please?" **the girl that looked like a pixie asked.

"**Sure" **Renesmee said before I could answer.

"**Cool, just come to our car after school and we will drive you." **

"**K" **Renesmee said walking past him. Me and Cassie followed her without another word.

_**~time skip~**_

The school day was finally over and my sisters and I were heading to our car. We were going to pretend we forgot to go over the Cullen's house. I personally thought it was creepy that on our first day they didn't stop staring at us then they asked us to come over to their house and they don't even know us. I could see them looking for us at the other side of the parking lot. The girl with the blond hair saw us first and pointed to us catching all of the Cullen's attention.

"**OVER HERE!"** the pixie girl shouted at us. I swore under my breath as we walked over to the Cullen's.

"**We will follow you guys there." **I said as soon as I got closer faking a smile.

We followed a silver Volvo, and a red Mercedes was behind us. I knew they were trying to make sure we went to their house, I was just curious as to why they wanted us there in the first place. They were going about 100 mph, but we never lost them. Surprisingly, we didn't get stopped by the police. Their house was in the middle of nowhere. It actually isn't a house, it's a mansion! When we walked into the house we were eminently greeted by their mom. She looked about 20 and was as pale and beautiful as her kids. She seemed so nice and acted so motherly. I imagine her to be what my mother would act like if she was still alive.

"**So, do you guys want to go watch a movie in the other room? We could watch Pirates of the Caribbean 2." **The pixie girl asked us.

"**Yeah, sure." **Ren said. We all walked into the living room and sat down on the couches. The blond girl sat on the couch next to the boy from our 1st class. The boy that usually looks like he's in pain sat on the love seat and the pixie girl sat on his lap. The boy that has mine and Renesmee's hair color sat on the couch next to the blond girl. Renesmee sat next to him and me and Cassie sat on the floor in front of Renesmee.

In the middle of the movie the pixie girl froze and her eyes had a faraway look in them. The boy who she was sitting on noticed and looked a little anxious. He glanced at the door and so did I. A few minutes later the door opened and a man that was around 25 walked in. He was as pale as the rest of them and he had blond hair. I thought I knew him from somewhere before. When he saw me looking at him he gave me a little smile and walked away. I heard whispers from the other room.

"_**Who are they and why are they here? They kind of look familiar." **_the man whispered.

"_**I don't know but it is strange because they smell like vampires but they have a heart beat and blood running through their veins" **_the woman said. I knew they were becoming suspicious and I don't want them to find out about us so we need to makeup an excuse to leave before they start asking questions.

When the movie was over the pixie like girl got up, took out the disk, turned off the TV, and turned on the lights. At the same time, both the mom and the man who I am guessing is their dad walked in. They sat in the only empty seat.

"**Hello, I don't think we have met before. I am Dr. Cullen, the adopted father of these kids."** He greeted the three of us. Right then and there I knew who he was; he's the doctor who helped Renesmee. As usual, Renesmee introduced us.

"**I'm Renesmee, this is Mason, and this is Cassie." **

"**Nice to meet you. May I ask why you came to town?" **the doctor asked. No one said anything. I think we could tell them half the truth.

"**We were looking for our dad. He left us before we were even born so we don't know what he looks like." **I was debating whether I should tell them we know what they are or if I should pretend we don't know anything.

"**He is what you are." **Renesmee said. She obviously thought it was safe. He looked shocked for a fraction of a second then he looked calm. I wonder if anyone elts saw that. I hope I'm not going crazy. I know I saw the shock.

"**What do you mean?" **He asked calmly.

"**We all know what you are, your vampires." **Now I could only hope she doesn't tell them what we are.

"**How do you know that?" **the father asked.

"**I can smell it." **Oh no! She is giving us away! She saw my panic and put her hand on my shoulder.

_Trust me, I know what I'm doing._ Of course her movement didn't go unnoticed.

"**How did you do that?" **the boy with the bronze hair said.

"**Do what?" **Renesmee looked shocked that he knew what she did.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! !Review Review Review Review! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Sorry again that I didn't update for a while and I hope I can update faster next time.**

**Thanx to whoever reviewed the last chapter. I love reading the reviews. The more you review the faster I will update.**


	6. He's my dad?

**I am posting this chapter because I just got 5 reviews for my last chapter. Thank you to whoever reviewed my last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight.**

I looked up. I could see the dads face clearly now. It was the doctor that helped Renesmee. I looked around to see if I recognized any one elts and I did. The boy with bronze hair was my dad. He is the one in the picture with my mom. I know who my dad is but how do I tell them. They think the picture was destroyed a long time ago. None of us could stand looking at it. We looked about 6 but we really were 2 when we supposing destroyed it. I let them ramble on as I thought about it. I think he might know he's our dad if I gave him hints. Then, I wouldn't have to tell them about the picture. I looked at my dad. He saw me looking and looked at me too.

"**Dad" **I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear it.It looked like no one elts heard it except for him. He raised his eyebrows.

"**Cassie, could you come with me for a second?" **he asked. Everyone stopped the conversation they were having and were watching us now. I simply just nodded. As soon as we got outside he started walking into the woods. I followed him. We stopped about a mile away from the house.

"**Why did you call me 'Dad'?" **he asked me. I paused for a minute because I usually don't talk to strangers but he's my dad.

"**Because you are my dad." **I whispered. The wind blew sending a chill up my spine. I put my hands in my jacket pocket. I could feel the folded picture of my parents on prom night. I pulled it out and unfolded it. I handed it to my dad. I didn't say a word as I watched him stare at the picture in disbelief.

"**Where did you get this?"** he asked. I could feel the edge in his voice.

"**From my mom's jacket pocket. Is your name Edward?" **my voice stayed at a whisper.

"**Yeah, but that's impossible, I couldn't reproduce." **I thought he would understand.

"**If I'm you dad and I'm a vampire and your mom was a human then….what would that make you?"** he asked me in deep thought. I decided to tell him.

"**The 3 of us, mason, Renesmee, and me, are all half breeds. We are all half vampire and half human." ** I said. He looked like he understood. But then he asked the question I was hoping he wouldn't even think about.

"**Where's Bella. Where's your mom?"** he asked in a rush. I could hear the hope in his voice. I looked down. How was I supposed to tell him I technically murdered her? What would he think of me then? He would hate me. I took down my mental shield. I want Mason to hear me and come save me from this conversation.

_Mason? If you could hear me please come quickly, Edwards asking about mom._ I thought before putting my shield back on. We waited a few minutes buried in our thoughts but no one showed up. I sighed.

"**Sh….she's…..de….dead…" **I said barely louder than a whisper. I looked at the ground.

"**What? How? When?" **He asked me. I didn't have to look up to know that he was sad. I could hear it in his voice.

"**Long ago, I never knew her. I wish I did."** I could feel the tears burning my eyes. They were coming down my cheeks in streams. He reached out and put his hand under my chin. He made me look at him.

"**It's ok; everything's going to be ok." **He said pulling me into a hug. I sobbed into his shirt, soaking it. He wasn't going to ask anything elts about mom. He could tell it was a touchy subject for me. I could suddenly feel another presents. I looked around but the feeling was instantly gone. I shrugged it off.

"**You know that we will have to tell them some time." **I nodded.

"**They don't know I have the picture. It was supposed to be destroyed long ago."** We never said anything more of the subject.

"**We should go back." **He told me after a few minutes of silence. Neither of us talked on the way back to the house. We entered the house and all eyes were on us. Edward walked in first and I followed a few second after. We both knew we will have to tell them some time. I smiled at Mason and Renesmee.

"**I remember you." **I said looking at the doctor.

"**I remember you too, from Sam's house. I thought you 3 looked familiar."** He said smiling at the three of us.

"**What do you mean?" **Emmett asked everyone in the room. Carlisle decided it was his job to explain.

"**The day they moved here they were trailing by foot through La Plush. The wolves attacked them and Renesmee got hurt. For some reason, the wolves stopped mid-attack and decided to help Renesmee heal. They called me over as quickly as possible because she was losing too much blood and her heart was slowing down. We met at Sam's place and they explained everything to me then. I didn't recognize them today and I am guessing that is because the day I saw them at Sam's, they were covered in blood, dirt, leaves and their clothing was ripped." **He summarized the story. The rest of the Cullen's looked shocked.

"**So you knew all along?" **Emmett said disappointed that he was left out of this little secret.

"**What are you?" **Emmett directed the question at mason.

"**ummmmmm…."** Mason said nervously looking between Renesmee and me. We both nodded.

"**We are both half- vampire and half- human." **I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"**Oh" **all of the Cullen's except for my dad and Carlisle said.

_**Before school the next morning**_

We were driving to school the next morning after our visit to the Cullen's. mason has been eyeing me the whole drive and I'm getting sick of it.

"**What!" **I shouted at him. He was shocked by my outburst since I barely talk and he has never seen me yell before especially at him.

"**I'm sorry but you seem really happy to go to school today. What did Edward do to you?" **he asked me. The air felt tense.

"**Nothing, ok! He did nothing to me." **I can't keep my voice calm. He thinks our own dad will hurt me purposely.

"**What are you talking about?"** he asked clearly confused.

"**What do you mean?" **I asked with the same amount of curiosity in my voice.

"**You said that Edwards our dad in your thoughts." **he asked still confused. I don't know if I should tell him or not. It probably would be a good Ideja to so…

"**Because he is." **I said cautiously while trying to block my thoughts. I don't want Mason and Renesmee to know about the picture yet.

"**How? When did you find this out?" **I had to think of an excuse.

"**Isn't I obvious? Edward has the same color hair as you and me. He is a vampire. I have his nose. He dated our mom, Bella, and left her for her safety." **I stated the obvious facts.

"**If he is then why are you so happy to see him? He left us!" **he shouted at me. I flinched. He has never yelled at me before.

"**He was trying to protect her." **I said staying calm and stating the facts.

"**Just give him a chance. For me, it will make me happy."**

"**Does he know?" **He asked me in a calmer tone while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"**Yes." **I nodded. Renesmee hadn't said anything the whole ride but I know she heard every word. He parked the car in the parking lot and we all got out.

"**Be nice." **I warned them as we approached the silver Volvo that belongs to the Cullen's. The door to the passenger side opened and Alice walked out. She rushed over to us squealing.

"**So, do you guys want to go on a shopping trip after school today?" **Alice asked while jumping up and down. _Great. _Renesmee answered with a squeal similar to Alice's. The translation is: OMG! I CAN"T WAIT!

"**No thanks." **I said keeping my answer plain and simple. I watched as the rest of the Cullen's walked over to us.

"**Good choice Cass!" **Emmett said

"**If you went you would probably have died within 5 minutes of it."** I just gave him a small smile. We all started walking to our classes. Emmett, Mason, Renesmee and I split up from the rest of them and headed to 1st period.

_**~Time Skip~**_

It was lunch time now so I stopped the bathrooms to wait for Ren and Mason. We always met here before lunch. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Edward.

"**Hey" **I said.

"**I was just wondering if you guys wanted to sit at our table today?"** I nodded.

"**Yeah, sure. Ren and Mason know about you being our dad. Did you tell anyone?" **I asked him hoping he did. I didn't want to have to tell them by myself.

"**No, not yet. We will wait till the right time."**

"**Cool."** Was all I could say before Ren and mason got to us. They both smiled at Edward. Lunch was fun. Emmett cracked lots of funny jokes, I felt like I was bonding with my long lost family. Witch was technically true but they didn't know that. After school Renesmee, Alice, and Rosalie went shopping and me and mason went to the Cullen's house. Edward invited us. He said that today was the day that we should tell them about our 'relationship'. We were all in the living room right now. They were talking about baseball games in the clearing.

"**I remember the last baseball game, it was fun. I put up a great fight!" **Emmett said with enthusiasm in his voice. Everyone elts in the room became sad. If they could cry they would. I didn't say anything but mason did.

"**What happened?"** no one responded.

"**Is that the day that you abandoned Bella!" **of course Mason came to conclusions without any explanations. For some reason I knew that wasn't what happened.

"**How did you know about Bella?" **Carlisle asked. That was it, Mason was going to explode. I didn't want them to find out like this. I put my hand on Masons shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"**She's our mother." **I said gently. I looked at all of the Cullen's. They were all surprised except Edward.

"**Edwards out father." **I mentioned. They looked between Edward, me, and Mason.

**Thanx for reading! Please REVIEW. I need 15 reviews to post my next review.**

**REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Suicide

**I only got 11 reviews but I felt so bad that I haven't updated for about a month. You guys deserve to know what is going to happen next.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight**

_**Unknown P.O.V.**_

I carefully walked through the trees making sure not to make any noise. I could see Edward and Cassie bonding from between the trees. It made me feel good to finally see that they found each other. They are both happy. I could only hope that Mason and Renesmee take the news the same way as they did. I watched Cassie explain everything that happened. They had stopped about a mile away from the house.

"**Why did you call me 'Dad'?" **Edward asked her. She paused for a minute.

"**Because you are my dad." **She whispered to him, putting her hands in her jacket pocket. I could see her playing with something in her pocket. She pulled it out and unfolded it, handing it to Edward. She didn't say anything as Edward looked at the picture in disbelief.

"**Where did you get this?"** he asked. I could tell he was surprised and a little mad.

"**From my mom's jacket pocket. Is your name Edward?" **she barely said louder than a whisper.

"**Yeah, but that's impossible, I couldn't reproduce." **Edward looked confused. I wanted to go over to him and comfort him. Help him understand. But I knew I couldn't let him see me, at least not yet.

"**If I'm your dad and I'm a vampire and your mom was a human then….what would that make you?"** he asked in deep thought.

"**The 3 of us, Mason, Renesmee, and me, are all half breeds. We are all half vampire and half human." **She said confidently. He looked like he understood. But then he asked the question I was hoping he wouldn't even think about.

"**Where's Bella. Where's your mom?"** he asked in a rush. I could hear the hope in his voice. Cassie looked down. She looked hurt. I bit my lip. I was not going to go and calm her down. I couldn't let myself be seen. It was quiet for a few minutes. Cassie sighed a sad and depressed sigh.

"**Sh….she's…..de….dead…" **she whispered and looked at the ground.

"**What? How? When?" **He asked her.

"**Long ago, I never knew her. I wish I did."** I could see a tear fall from her eyes to the ground. Soon they were coming down her cheeks in streams. Edward reached out and put his hand under her chin. He made her look at him.

"**It's ok; everything's going to be ok." **He said pulling her into a hug. I watched her sob into his shirt, soaking it. It hurt my heart to see them like this. Suddenly she looked up and into my direction. I ducted behind a bush even though I knew that she wouldn't even see me if I stayed still. When she looked away I darted back into the dark, deep woods. Not bothering to look back.

_**Cassie's P.O.V.**_

_PREVIESLY: _

_"__**She's our mother." **__I said gently. I looked at all of the Cullen's. They were all surprised except Edward._

_"__**Edwards out father." **__I mentioned. They looked between Edward, me, and Mason._

"**Seriously!" **Emmett shouted at us. He jumped out of his seat on the couch and ran up to Edward at vampire speed.

"**Seriously!" **He shouted again

"**Yup"** Edward said proudly wrapping his arm around me. I couldn't help from smiling.

"**Is Bella here with you?"** Carlisle said. I gulped and looked at the ground. Tears were forming in my eyes again for the 2nd time today. Before anyone could say anything I bolted out of the house. I just hope no one follows me. I can't believe I murdered my own mother. I'm such a monster. The tears were streaming down my face. I ran into the house not bothering to close the door behind me. All of the memories of that night flooded my head. I stopped in the kitchen and leaned up against the counter. I put my head in my hands and cried.

I slid down the counter and sat on the ground and continued crying. I remembered being the one to rip her stomach apart. I remembered the pained look on my mother's face and I remember the worst part, when she met death. The tears kept coming till I 'ran out' of tears. I couldn't cry any more. I dropped my hands to my lap and looked around the empty kitchen. No one cared enough to even check up on me! No one likes me. I'm a useless creature and I shouldn't even be alive on this earth right now.

My eye caught something shiny on the counter. I stood up and walked over to it. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands. It was a sharp knife. An idea hit me hard. I liked it. I was going to commit suicide. I positioned the knife over the place where my heard was. It hovered there for a second. The thought of the pain it would cause me had made me hesitate. But then I remembered that I was not wanted on this earth anyway so I stabbed it into my chest, and fell to the ground. I heard the knife land on the ground with a clink next to me. Everything seemed in slow motion and I couldn't feel the pain of the knife in my chest.

Suddenly, a pair of cold hands grabbed my arm. I opened my eyes that I didn't even know where closed. Through my blurred vision I could see a beautiful woman. Actually, I could practically see _through_ her. Her face had worry written all over it.

"**Please, stay alive." **If I was human I would have thought that she didn't speak and it was only just the wind because her voice sounded like the wind. For some reason I wanted to stay alive for her. Suddenly I felt like I made the wrong choice. I could hear footsteps and shouting from outside of the house. I knew people were getting closer.

"**I think she's inside our house!"** Someone shouted but I couldn't I identify who it was. Someone entered the kitchen and at the same moment the woman disappeared into thin air. My eyes closed and the last thought I had was about who the woman was.

"_She is…."_

**If you want to know who the woman is then please review. I hope to get at least 15 reviews. I bet you already know who the "unknown P.O.V." is. You also probably know who the woman is to.**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. the hospital

**sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I edited he first chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cassie's P.O.V.<strong>_

I opened my eyes to see a white popcorn ceiling. I sat up and realized I was in a small room. the walls were painted white and the room only had a few things

in it. there was a small TV mounted on the wall, the news was on but it was turned on mute, next to it was a long wooden cabinet. i realized i was laying in a

hospital bed. and that there was a machine that was measuring my heart rate. horror filled me as i realized were i was. I was in the hospital. images of what i

had done flooded into my mind. i remembered everything from the sharpness of the knife to the fear and sadness in the woman's eyes. i was disappointed that

i had not died then and there but i was a little relieved because i wanted to know who that woman was. she felt special to me. i heard shuffling and a voice

whispered something.

"she's awake..."

i looked into the direction were the voice came from with alarm because i had thought that i was all alone. i realized that it was only mason. i don't know why

i didn't seen them before. there were three chairs on the wall opposite to me. they were all occupied. sitting in the first chair was Renesme who had her head

buried in her hands. next to her sat mason and next to him was Edward, my father. i was a little disappointed that there was no one else in the room except

for them. i was hoping for the woman that i had saw before i had blacked out to be here but she wasn't. i was beginning to think i had made her up. that it

was only my imagination. for some reason the woman reminded me of my mother, the one that i had killed. anger washed over me, i hated my self all over

again. I Killed my own mother! i am so cruel. i am the devil child! i yelled at myself. i looked up, mason and Edward both looked at me with sad eyes. they

had read my mind... they know everything that i had been thinking of for the last few min. they know about the woman. mason stood up and walked over to

me. he grabbed my hand and rubbed his finger over the scars that i had made from cutting my self. he sighed.

"please don't think like that..." he said quietly. i didn't say anything because i knew that if i did then i would burst out crying. renesmee got up and walked to

the other side of my bed. i looked at her and she sighed. she changed the subject knowing my feelings about the topic of our mother.

"they said you could leave the hospital by the end of the week." i nodded. i didn't want to talk right now.

its been a month since i was in the hospital and we had already moved in with the cullens. with Edward being our dad he wouldn't let us stay by ourselves in

our own home. i knew that that wasn't the only reason he made us move in with him. he wanted to make sure i didn't try to comit suicide again. i haven't

seen the woman since that day but i cant stop thinking of her. i felt a real connection to her but i could figure out why i felt like this. i remembered everything

about her clearly, as if i had known her before. i remembered her piecing brown eyes and her long dark brown hair. she had the same eyes as Renesme and

the same hair as me. for some reason i couldn't shake the thought out of my head about her being my mother. she looked a little like us and i couldn't

explain the connection i felt with her any other way. i desperately wanted answers. i needed to know who she was. if she was my mother then i didn't kill her.

i wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore.

_**Mason's P.O.V.**_

Cassie keeps thinking about this woman. every time i ask her about her she gets all sad and scared and shrugs it off. i only know a little about this woman

from her thoughts. she keeps blocking me from her thoughts so i woiuldnt find out anything but sometimes it slips her mind. but other than that she wont tell

me anything. even Edward tried to learn more about the woman but every time he asked she would turn him down just like she did to everyone else. i feel

like i know the woman but i don't think i have ever seen her before. i think Edward knows more than i do about this woman because i catch him thinking

about her too. i just want to find out what is going on. i need to know who the woman is. so i made a plan. today i was going to go through with the plan. this

woman only showed up when Cassie was on the verge of death right. maybe if i was close to dyeing she would come to me. i ran into the woods and just

walked around a little bit. i kept listening, i was trying to see if i can hear her, maybe walking behind me or maybe i could see her in the forest. i finally

arrived at my destination. the cliff. i remember hearing stories about my mother from Alice's perspective. one story was when my dad and his family moved

away from my mom, she was so upset and she missed my dad so much that she thought that if she cliff dived then he would come home and save her. that

was my plan... well sort of... i pulled off my jacket and listened to the noises in the forest behind me. i knew Alice would have seen my future already and she

probably already sent dad out to find me so i had to do this quickly. i took a step forward and listened again. no out of the ordinary noise. i sighed and started

to count out loud so the woman could hear me if she was near by.

"three..." i took a deep breath... "two..." i bent my knees, it looks like im really going to jump... i can swim so i know i will survive if the woman doesn't show

up... "wo..." i suddenly felt a strong grip on my arm and i was pulled back from the edge of the cliff. i hoped it was the woman not any one from my family.

the person made me turn to face them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its short but please review. i will try and make the next one longer. again i am so sorry i haven't updated in a while. i just finished with my midterms so i had to study and i had lots of homework. please review i love reading your reviews.<strong>


	9. IMPORTANT ANOUNCMENT

Hey guys! if you like this story and want to find out what happens next then you should go to watt pad and read it there. i posted all my storiesfrom here to there and i will add chapters to it there. i will most likely not be posting any more chapters on this site. thanx

**Bella's Dead link story/14105619-bella%27s-dead**

The runaways link story/14106203-the-runaways

**The Cursed Ghost link story/14106417-the-cursed-ghost**

i will not be continuing finding our dad because i realized i had written it pretty badly and i don't think i can fix it. if anyone wants to then go ahead and ask me so you can. sorry to disappoint you.

I also have other stories on there. they are one direction stories.

**Cry me a river (liam Payne) link story/8593584-cry-me-a-river-liam-payne-fanfic**

**doesn't have a summary so i'm making one up right now... basically Nicole finds Liam in a bad situation and helps him out of the rough patch in his life... they end up both helping each other out.**

Just victims link story/14638714-just-victims-one-direction

One of the boys of one direction has gotten himself into a mess and hes been doing bad thinmgs. Can you guess who? He's gone down the wrong path of life. The path filled with drugs, sex, and partying. It may sound fun at first but look where it gets you. Where it gets your friends, Kidnapped. The other boys of one direction get dragged into this mess. Drugs killing and violence... Prob idk yet i find out what happens in the story as i write it.

**Rewind the clock link story/15100786-rewind-the-clock-zayn-malik**

**Would you turn back time if you could? Would you want to change your past? Change the course of your future? I remember i was just sitting there that day. i felt depressed and broken. i had just been on twitter and all i could think about were all the hate tweets that people were sending me. It was horrible and taking over my mind. it got me to thinking that if i went back in time, would i change the course for my future? Thats the last thing i remember before i fell asleep that night, And when i woke up, every thing was different. What would you do if you had a chance to change your past? Would you want to?**

COMING SOON:

THE FENCE (im working on the title.)

Emma is a girl who loves to play sports but has strict parents. She was playing ball in her back yard when the ball she was using escaped her grasp and landed near the fence. When she went to get it her curiosity got the best of her so even with all the warnings from her parents, she took a quick peek at what was behind the fence. ( a Niall Horan fanfiction)

**please take a look at all those stories or at least one of them. thanx!**

**BTW MY NAME ON WATTPAD IS love1dmofo**

**my profile user/love1dmofo**


	10. A Failed Attempt

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yells my father. his face is red with anger and his eyes show disapointment, anger, and disbelief. I shrug my shoulders but make no attempt at a verbal answer. What was i supposed to say? that i was going to jump off a cliff and hope that a mystery women, who i dont even know really exists, will save me./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can't just jump off a cliff!" he shouts. he must be really disappointed in his off spring right now. So far two of the three have tried to kill themselves.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I look around us and see that my attempt to get the woman to show up has failed. shes not here, only my dad is. i shake my head in disappointment and begin to walk away from my father and the edge of the cliff.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where are you going?!" he shouts to me but i just ignore him and pick up my pace from a walk to a run, then to a sprint. i just want to be alone.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I head in the direction of the house but when i get there, instead of going inside i take a sharp left turn into more of the forest and i keep running. I dont stop running till i come up to a little stream that i found a couple weeks ago on a walk. i follow the stream and it leads me to a waterfall. Its not a big waterfall but its definitely not small. I climb the little hill to the top of the waterfall and sit on a fallen log that lays across the little stream leading to the the falls.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Why didn't she come? Was it just a coincidence that she was with cassie? but how could she have been in our kitchen? Did cass make her up? Questions filled my mind.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"the sounds of the waterfall and of the nature around me, relax me and it gives me time to think. That's why i liked it here. i come here a lot just to clear my mind. i just love the peace and quiet compared to the noise from home, if i could even call it home.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I feel a sudden change in temperature and goose bumps start to spread across my skin. why was it getting cold all of a sudden? i shiver and i push myself to my legs and stand up. i have a feeling that someone else is here and i suspect it to be my father.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When i turn around, i am fully prepared to yell at Edward for following me but instead, i see something i wasn't expecting. it is the women. The women from cassie's dream, the women i nearly jumped off a cliff for.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My eyes widen in shock. i was not expecting her to be here, not at all.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello" she says to me. a small smile playing on her lips. her voice sounds mysterious, its guiet, almost like the wind. Its soothing yet creepy at the same time.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hi" i say, unsure of what i was supposed to do. I've been waiting and planning for this moment ever since cassie got out of the hospital yet here it is and i am speachless.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wanted to ask her question after question but i couldn't seem to get a word out. is this really the woman Cassie saw?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You shouldn't have done that." she tells me with a stern expression on her face. so i guess she saw my attempt to get her attention. i suddenly feel embarrassed by my forwardness. She might think that I'm suicidal. normally other peoples opinions dont matter much to me but for some reason, hers does.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry," i reply, my voice sounding weak. she acted like she cared yet she didn't even know me. She gave me a small smile before sitting down next to the spot i was sitting before. i followed her actions, sitting down on the log, right next to her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Mason." i decide to tell her my name. she looks at me, surprised by my sudden noise.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm..." she trailed off, as if she didn't know her name. "Becca"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"1k reads on wattpad! I cant believe it! Thank you so much! i wasn't planning on writing more for this story but with so many people wanting to read more i decided i had to. I dont remember what i originally planed to happen in this story but i will think of something. I need to edit the first chapters since i wrote it like 3 years ago when i as in 7th grade, so yeah. enjoy!p 


End file.
